Hadiah dari Tugas
by GabriMicha Runa
Summary: Yukimura anak paling terbodoh jika menyangkut pelajaran bahasa inggris. Saat disuruh untuk membuat tugas dari mata pelajaran tersebut, Yukimura dijodohkan dengan Masamune untuk satu kelompok. Prompt dari Cindy Claudia. DateSana pairing. Warning! Yaoi fanfic.


**GabriMicha Runa Presents**

**Hadiah dari Tugas**

.

.

Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara milik CAPCOM dan Production I.G.!

.

Warning: Peringatan keras bagi YAOI haters agar menekan segera tombol 'back' di sisi kanan hanphone anda atau menekan back/close di laptop anda, karena disini mengandung **FLUFFY LOVE YAOI.**

* * *

><p>Fanfiction yang dibuat untuk <strong>Cindy Claudia <strong>dari Prompt: SMA, Fluffy Love, dan Yukimura POV. Have to enjoying while reading this fanfic!

* * *

><p>Perkenalkan aku adalah Sanada Yukimura. Aku adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Takeda, dan ayahku bernama Takeda Shigen sedangkan kakakku bernama Sarutobi Sasuke. Sekarang aku kelas 12, dan berarti tugas-tugas dari sekolah lebih menumpuk dari kelas-kelas sebelumnya. Katanya biar anak-anak semakin giat rajin mengerjakan soal-soal, dan saat ujian akhir berlangsung siapa tahu saja soalnya termasuk dari salah satu soal tugas kami.<p>

Jika jujur kukatakan, aku ini hanya siswa biasa yang tidak pintar-pintar juga, meskipun telah mengerjakan tugas sepanjang 1 meter jika tugas-tugas sekolah dalam satu minggu ditumpuk menjadi satu. Sering dapat telur bebek besar ketika ulangan bukan hal minim yang kudapat. Jadi kurasa, aku belajar giat pun percuma.

Anehnya, meskipun aku merasa kecewa dengan pembelajaranku yang tidak pernah berhasil, aku selalu semangat untuk terus mencoba, mencoba, dan terus mencoba.

Sampai…

"Baik, hari ini kalian akan bapak kasi tugas baru!"

Seorang pria berparas manis nan anggun, menggoreskan kapur putih yang dipegangnya pada papan hijau di depan kelas. Lelaki berambut hitam cepak membalikkan tubuhnya setelah menuliskan sesuatu dari papan tulis di depannya.

Di depan papan tulis bertuliskan,

**TUGAS MEMBUAT CERITA PENDEK DALAM VERSI BAHASA INGGRIS, MAKSIMAL SATU LEMBAR KERTAS FOLIO BERGARIS**

Seakan tidak peduli pada tanggapan murid-murid yang sebagian berwajah sangar nan syok, lelaki berbadan lumayan ramping namun tinggi itu berdeham pelan.

"Baik, jadi-"

"Kenshin-_sensei_, apa tidak salah menugaskan tugas bahasa inggris pada kami sekarang!?" protes pemuda ber_eyepatch_ yang menutupi mata kirinya. Rambut _silver_ jabriknya bergoyang-goyang seiring pemuda tadi menggerakkan lehernya menatap anggota penghuni kelasnya yang lain. "Kalian tidak keberatan mendapat tugas baru lagi sekarang?"

"Kami sih mungkin tidak keberatan dengan tugas," sahutku. "Tapi jika sendiri…."

Perasaan pesimis langsung muncul tanpa dipanggil dalam diriku. Kenshin_-sensei_ pun tertawa kecil menanggapi protes kami.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Yukimura dalam tes bahasa inggris lusa lalu sangat buruk," bilang Kenshin-_sensei_ membuka aib.

Semua langsung menatapku heran. Antara maklum dan sudah biasa tergambar di wajah mereka masing-masing, mungkin. Bukannya apa, cuma pengumuman seperti ini sebelumnya sudah pernah diungkapkan bahkan setiap jam pelajaran bahasa inggris dimulai di kelasku. Jadi, mereka tidak kaget dengan berita ini.

"Yukimura, aku akan memberi sesuatu yang spesial untuk melaksanakan tugas kali ini."

Aku menatap Kenshin_-sensei_ dengan tatapan 'apakah-dikau-tidak-bercanda?'. Jika saja apa yang dikatakannya benar, aku hanya berharap aku dibebaskan dalam tugas kali ini atau paling tidak jika diberi tugas, diberikan kewenangan dengan kesempatan membuat tugas sebanyak sampai aku benar-benar bisa.

"Apa itu, _sensei_?" tanyaku penasaran. Senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah mulus guru kami yang ternyata hobi menghabiskan waktu cutinya bersama ayahku sendiri.

"Aku akan menugaskan ini dengan dua orang."

Senyuman harapanku jatuh ketika mendengar ucapan Kenshin-_sensei_ terakhir. Apa? Aku tetap diberikan tugas? Tunggu, ini tidak adil. Aku tidak bisa belajar dari kesalahanku karena tugas kali ini pasti dikerjakan oleh rekanku sepenuhnya tanpa mengajariku. Mungkin cukup bodoh untuk memikirkan ini, ditambah aku adalah orang idiot dalam mata pelajaran yang mendunia. Cuma yah, aku memang bukan orang yang suka bermalas-malasan, kau tahu?

"Dan aku sebutkan kalian akan bersama siapa saja," mulai Kenshin-_sensei_. "Mouri Motonari dan Chousokabe Motochika. Tokugawa Ieyasu dan Ishida Mitsunari."

Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan rasanya membayangkan siapa yang akan menjadi rekanku untuk tugas kali ini. Apa yang dimaksud Kenshin-_sensei_ dengan spesial tadi?

"Sanada Yukimura akan bersama Date Masamune."

**DEG!**

Aku langsung menegang dari kursi dudukku.

Date Masamune? Si pemuda keren yang kaya, tampan, dan sangat pintar untuk tingkatan wilayah Kyoto, tempat dimana sekolah kami dibangun? Aku harus berpasangan dengannya? Itukah spesialnya?

"_Hey, you my beloved teacher. What do you talking about? I'm with someone?_" protes pria yang dimaksud Kenshin-_sensei_ untuk menjadi pasangan tugasku. "Ahaha, _crazy idea_."

Pria bernama Date Masamune duduk menyenderkan punggungnya pada sanggahan kursi yang ia duduki. Matanya yang katanya hanya berfungsi tinggal mata kirinya itu, menatap tajam Kenshin-_sensei_ sambil melipat tangannya.

"Aku tahu kau anak berbakat. Tapi jangan sombong, Date Masamune," jawab Kenshin-_sensei_ dingin. "Untuk apa kau bersekolah jika bukan karena kau sama dengan yang lain?"

"Biasanya juga aku hanya ditugaskan mengerjakan semuanya sendiri kan?" bantah Masamune-_dono_.

"Tidak untuk kali ini."

Lelaki yang sama-sama berambut hitam tersebut saling beradu tatapan.

"A-aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri kok," ucapku pasrah. Aku menyadari asal suasana kecam ini akibat diriku juga. Aku juga tahu akan 'tahu diri'.

"Tidak, Sanada Yukimura," tolak Kenshin-_sensei_. "Untuk kali ini, kau tidak ingin mendapat nilai bagus seperti misalnya C? berderet tugasmu mendapat nilai F melulu. Ditambah lagi padahal aku sudah yakin kau sangat berusaha sampai pulang paling telat dibanding kawanmu, tapi yang membingungkan adalah mengapa dirimu tidak pernah mendapat nilai baik dari E? Aku ingin memecahkan masalah muridku sendiri."

Aku menunduk pelan. Berderet kalimat-kalimat yang ia lontarkan benar-benar menggores ulu hatiku.

"Oh jadi Sanada Yukimura sangat lemah terhadap bahasa inggris?" ejek Masamune-_dono_. "_Stupid boy, huh_?"

Kulipat tanganku di atas meja, dan menenggelamkan wajahku di dalam lipatan tersebut. Ingin menangis rasanya. Jahat sekali si pria bernama Date Masamune itu. Mulutnya benar-benar serba tidak bisa di rem. Aku benci dia.

Tapi apa yang dikatakan dia benar-benar adalah fakta. Dan tentu aku kembali melihat pada diriku sendiri lagi sekarang.

Aku si bodoh.

"Jadi yang diinginkan Kenshin-_sensei_ adalah, aku dapat membuat dia mendapat nilai tinggi eh?" terka Masamune-_dono_.

"Jika kau dapat membuatnya menceritakan kembali kisah dari tugas yang kalian buat, aku akan menambah nilaimu, Masamune-_kun,"_ tantang Kenshin-_sensei_.

"_That challenge are too easy. Giving another who could making your challenge more interest."_

"Bagaimana jika kau gagal, nilai ulangan sekolahmu akan bertukar dengan nilai Yukimura?"

"_I'm accept it."_ Masamune memberikan senyum terliciknya pada Kenshin-_sensei_.

Eh hei. Kenapa jadi main taruhan sih?

"Aku penasaran akan hasilnya nanti."

"_Ha! I'll show you the greatest talent from dragon childhood."_

* * *

><p>"Jadi, apa yang akan kita tulis sekarang?" tanyaku setengah takut. Aku duduk tetap pada kursi yang memang merupakan milikku untuk sementara menjadi penghuni kelas 12.<p>

Ia duduk di bibir jendela, menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding dimana kacanya telah bergeser sebelumnya. Sirat wajahnya menunjukkan ia tidak tertarik dengan tugas kali ini, atau sebal karena disekelompokkan denganku?

"_Up to you_," jawabnya singkat, cuek. Argh aku kesal harus bisa sekelompok dengan pria yang dingin habis ini.

"Terserah ya?" aku menyerah berharap pada pria ini, dimana aku berpikir bisa saja pekerjaan ini selesai lebih cepat karena aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Akhirnya, aku mengambil keputusan untuk membuat tugas ini dengan pemikiran sendiri.

Kubuka ponsel dan membuka _google translate_ untuk menterjemahkan setiap _romaji_ dalam_ katakana_ yang kuketik. Setiap kosakata yang kucari terjemahannya, aku akan mencatatnya dalam kertas lembar kosong dengan pena.

15 kata sudah kutulis, tapi tidak ada ide yang bangkit dari semua terjemahan yang kubuat. Frustasi, aku memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku.

"_The Owl and The Sunflower."_

Kuturunkan tanganku, menatap wajah Masamune_-dono_ yang kini ia juga ikut melihatku.

"Baik. Judulnya itu. _The Old and_-"

"_The Owl_! Burung hantu! Bukan si tua!" marah Masamune-_dono_ tiba-tiba.

"O-oh burung hantu? Burung hantu dan bunga mawar-"

"BUNGA MATAHARI!" bentak Masamune-_dono_. "_OH SHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MEET PERSON WHO REALLY FOOL LIKE YOU!"_

Aku cuma bisa cengo mendengar teriakan Masamune-_dono_ yang nyaring sampai memenuhi bahkan menghiasi ruangan kelas kami ini, dan untung-untung Cuma kami berdua yang ada di kelas ini. Jika dibilang kenapa, jawabannya karena aku memang tidak paham apa yang tadi diteriakkannya.

"_You are really don't know english, huh?_ Ergh maksudku, kau benar-benar tidak mengerti bahasa inggris?"

Aku mengangguk polos.

Wajah Masamune-_dono_ masam, tersirat berkata 'oh-sial-aku-bisa-mati' sesaat aku menatapnya sekilas.

"A-aku akan bantu apapun untuk tugas ini! Percaya saja!" ucapku menyakinkan dirinya agar tidak patah semangat. Namun bukannya ia bereaksi lega seperti yang kubayangkan, Masamune-_dono_ justru semakin terlihat pucat.

"Tenang. Aku bisa mengatasi hal ini," katanya mantap meskipun sirat wajahnya tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Jika saja kau tidak mau menerima tantangan dari Kenshin-sensei, aku akan meminta beliau untuk menghanguskan perjanjiannya," ujarku mengalah.

Ia berdelik. Suara dengusan lucu samar-samar kudengar. Lalu ia bangkit dari tempat ia duduk, mendekatiku perlahan namun pasti. Aku menegang dibuatnya. Apalagi saat wajahnya mulai mendekati telinga kananku, seakan ingin membisikkan sesuatu.

Kurasakan kejanggalan aneh, berupa daun telinga kananku kini terasa lembab, bukan, basah. Tiga detik berselang, kini kurasakan sesuatu menjepitnya. Seperti terasa digigit.

Kedua tangan pria berambut hitam ini menahan wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, di masing-masing pipiku. Menahan agar memposisikan pas wajahnya dengan wajahku, saling bertatapan secara empat mata.

"Kau mau nilai tinggi? Aku bisa menwujudkan harapan itu dengan mudah."

Ia kembali menurunkan tangannya, dengan sedikit menunduk. Helaian rambut hitamnya menutupi mata kirinya yang berhias manik _sapphire_ tersebut. Helaan nafas samar-samar terdengar dari nafasnya.

"Masamune…. _dono…_"

Ia mendongak dengan sedikit memaparkan wajah senyum yang dipaksakan, menatapku.

"Sekali-kali tunjukkan pada orang-orang kau bisa mendapat nilai tinggi di rapormu dalam bidang mata pelajaran yang _shit_ ini, _ya know?"_

Aku menggeleng kuat. Aku memberanikan diri melihatnya langsung dengan focus sambil bilang, "Tidak."

Masamune_-dono_ menatapku tajam langsung ketika mendengar satu kata yang kuucapkan dengan tegas. Aku menghela nafasku, dengan senyuman sumbing melengkung ke atas yang tiada keterpaksaan.

"Tidak ada gunanya, jika semua ini bukan dari kerja kerasku," kataku lembut. "Bahkan satu kelas sudah tahu Masamune_-dono_ mengikat kontrak dengan Kenshin_-sensei_ tentang hal ini. Aku bakal dipojokkan mereka nanti."

"Kita sudah kelas 12. Sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah, dan tentu mereka tidak bisa memojokkanmu," jelas Masamune-_dono._ "Asal kau tahu, jika tugas ini Kenshin-_sensei_ memberikan ruang privasi agar yang lainnya tidak tahu apakah kau bisa menceritakannya apa tidak jika kau gagal atau berhasil nanti."

Aku berdiam. Terdengar helaan nafas kecil dari si _Dokuganryuu_, anak tunggal pewaris perusahaan Date, perusahaan yang memproduksi segala jenis alat elektronik canggih yang kudengar dari gosip-gosip kawan sekelasku dahulu ketika ia satu kelas denganku.

"_Have free to choice."_

Aku pun menjawab, "Aku yakin aku bisa meraih nilai tinggi dengan kemampuanku sendiri."

Ia menatapku sebentar, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Haha, kau bodoh atau apa?" katanya kasar.

"Nilaiku tinggi karena usaha orang lain tidak bisa, bahkan tidak akan dapat kubanggakan. Aku serasa dihina dengan hal tersebut. Apalagi jika nilai Masamune-_dono_ rendah, apakah aku takkan merasa bersalah seumur hidup?"

Ia kembali tertawa. Namun kali ini tawanya lebih keras dari biasanya. Aku kebingungan setengah mati karena tingkahnya.

Setelah puas ia tertawa, ia kembali memegang kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangan lebarnya.

"Yukimura. _You're amazing person who I ever seen,"_ katanya lembut. _"The person who not get surrender easily, who don't doing cheat for all what your dream._ Lelaki yang sangat unik, kukatakan."

"Eh?"

"Aku sering melihatmu belajar mati-matian saat mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggris setiap sore saat pelajaran Kenshin-sensei dimulai. Tidak kusangka, kau tidak mau melakukan kecurangan. _Hell yeah, I'm feel interest with you."_

Sebuah kecupan ringan terasa dari bibirku. Ku pejamkan mataku, dan ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya pada mulutku. Lidah kami saling beradu, dan mulut kami saling bertarung siapa yang dapat menghisap lebih. Ia melepas kecupannya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, begitu juga denganku.

Yang dilakukannya selanjutnya yaitu membuka perlahan, satu demi satu kancing pakaian putih sekolahku. Kemudian ia menanggalkan bajuku hingga dadaku terlihat sepenuhnya dari pandangannya. Ia membuka kancing dan menurunkan resleting celana hitam panjang yang kukenakan. Sepertinya ia ingin menanggalkan semua pakaianku.

"Aku tahu cara agar dirimu dapat belajar bahasa inggris dengan cepat," godanya. Ia meremas kedua putingku, lalu menggigitnya dengan kuat. Aku meringis kesakitan. Aku bahkan sempat reflek mendorongnya. Tapi ia terus melakukannya, seakan berpikir persetan dengan kelakuanku sekarang.

"Masamune-_dono_… hahhh…. S-sakit…" rintihku.

"_Enjoy_, Sanada Yukimura," katanya berbisik.

Peluh memenuhi pelipisku sekarang. Ia memelukku, lalu menjilat leherku ganas. Aku merasa jijik dengan sikap agresifnya, ditambah jika yang kutahu kami ini sesama jenis. Tapi jika demi memuaskan nafsunya, aku terima saja. Lagian, jika ini adalah bentuk rasa terima kasihku, aku takkan menolak.

Ia menghentikan aksinya, lalu mengacak rambutku kuat. Aku terheran-heran mengapa ia tiba-tiba berhenti bertingkah.

"Rahasiakan hal ini. _Understood_?" ancamnya. Aku mengangguk pelan, ketakutan. Kurasakan tubuhku gemetar, membayangkan betapa marahnya ia seandainya aku membeberkan hal ini pada khalayak umum.

Aku mengangguk, lalu mulai kembali mengambil penaku.

"Hei Masamune-_dono_, bagaimana bisa idenya judul tersebut?" tanyaku iseng. "Burung hantu dan bunga matahari. Terlihat seperti hal yang tabu."

"Kau mau tau seperti apa cerita yang akan kubuat dengan judul tersebut?"

"Jika diperbolehkan, tentu saja."

Masamune-_dono_ menatapku lekat. Ia mengenggam kedua tanganku erat. Aku mulai ketakutan dengan tindakannya tiba-tiba. Terasa air keringatku membasahi kedua sisi pipiku. Satu sisi matanya yang dapat kulihat terpejam lembut.

"Bunga matahari diam-diam menginginkan si burung hantu terus bersamanya. Namun si bunga matahari tidak ingin bilang karena ia tahu, hidupnya takkan lama seandainya ia terus hidup di tanah kering dimana kawan-kawan lain jenis dengannya sudah mati," cerita Masamune-_dono_. "Seperti dirimu bukan?"

"D-dan?" tanyaku gagap.

"Burung hantu tahu sejak lama jika bunga matahari takkan bisa hidup lama, namun ia tidak mau mengungkitnya. Ia berusaha membuat kenangan manis selama bunga matahari masih hidup. Dan setiap si burung hantu ingin pulang, ia akan mencabut bulunya sambil berkata…"

Masamune-_dono_ mengelus pipiku pelan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kananku. Aku bingung apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya, namun aku tidak mau bertanya sekarang.

"Jangan patah semangat. Aku akan selalu menemanimu dan mempercayai hal yang kau inginkan, meskipun kau sudah menganggap hal yang kau percayai takkan terwujud," bisiknya pelan penuh arti. Wajahku langsung memerah dibuatnya.

"Apakah Masamune-_dono_ akan terus bersamaku?" kataku berharap. "Seperti si bunga matahari itu."

"Tentu saja, Sanada Yukimura."

.

.

"Kenshin, aku tidak percaya kau rela melakukan hal ini pada anakku sendiri."

"Bukannya seru? Dengan ini, aku akan menaikkan nilai rapor sekolah mereka berdua."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Finn<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First rated M my fanfic! Aku sedikit suka sama pairing DateSana! Dan pertama kali aku buat fanfic Oneshoot langsung dilappy yeah! Rasanya mengetik di lappy itu lebih enak dari di hp. *curcol***

**Btw soal cerita 'The Owl and The Sunflower" itu sebenarnya untuk membuat cerita ChikaNari versi not human. Cuma yah, gak nyangka aku jadi buat untuk presentasi tugas mereka haha!**

**Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfic ini! Jika kalian menunggu apdetan fanfic chapterku, kurasa kalian harus bersabar selama kurang lebih sebulan setelah fanfic ini terbit. Tapi jika aku mood, pasti kubuat kok. Soalnya aku lagi buat fanfic oneshoot lain dari rekuesan para kawan.**

**Review?**


End file.
